Licorice Lipstick
by MyTurtleShell
Summary: Everyone else is at America's party, and where is Emil? Well, Emil was enjoying his hot chocolate when he hears a knock at the door. Now who could that be? Oh it's just Victoria. And she has...Licorice Lipstick? Nyo!Hongkong x Iceland. There will be a second chapter..eventually. Rated for Next Chapter.


Emil sighs, enjoying the quiet darkness of the night time. It wasn't too late, so he sits at the kitchen table sipping at a cup of hot chocolate. Breathing a soft sigh, he closes his eyes and leans back in his chair, utterly relaxed, beside the slight pain in his back. He was used to the dull ache which usually lingered there. Mr. Puffin, was nowhere in sight, so his loud voice wouldn't disturb the tranquility of the cool summer night. It helped that the Air conditioner was on. Now he was able to wear his comfy black slacks and white button up shirt, of course, ribbon tied at the top. He also has on a woolen turtle neck his best friend bought him last winter. It was b keeping him warm in the cool of the house. Due to the fact that his obnoxious family wasn't home, he wouldn't have to have them nag him about dressing so heavily in the most heated month. Yes, they were all gone. America was having a party and everyone was there.

Nearly everyone.

Seeing how everyone seemed so excited to spend the night at the party, Emil took the opportunity to have the day to himself. Some alone time is always good. It was worth it, if not a small bit boring. It seemed as if the young nation's had grown used to the activity which came with being what he was. Despite this he didn't regret his decision. After all, with how stressed he got sometimes, having some downtime always calmed his nerves.

That is why when there was a small knock on the door and the call of, "Emil open your door" he had to clench his eyes shut and groan in annoyance. Getting up onto his feet, Emil stalks over and peeks though the peep hole, wanting to check and see if it was whom he thought it was.

Of course he was correct. How could he forget the voice of the girl who was standing outside, holding some light looking bags and her hair tied loosely in a ponytail? Undoing the lock, Emil opens the door and looks over her more clearly, a brow rose in a questioning way.

She was wearing a pair of black shorts. Ones that she actually stole from him four years back. They didn't fit her well then, too big. But now they fit her nicely and he didn't bother to ask for them back. She had on with a white V neck, showing off her cleavage which he refused to look at, and a red hoodie. He always tried to help cover her up. He knew the girl could take care of herself, as she was an amazing martial artist. It was more for his own sake than hers. He didn't want to be caught staring.

"I went shopping."

Emil blinks at the girl standing in front of him. It was eight in the evening. Yet here was his long time best friend standing on his door step with three bags looking filled with clothing and accessories. He sighs stepping back so the girl could enter. "I can see that. Why did you come here after you were done?" He questions with a sigh, closing the door behind her.

Victoria looks both way upon entering, ignoring the question and begins walking though the living room and to the kitchen. He set he bags down on the couch and continued on, looking left and right before looking at her friend "Where are your brothers?" She questions calmly, her blank face not showing any signs of her intentions. Emil cocks his head slightly, confused by the Hong Konger's antics. Walking over he sits on the couch by the bags, picking them up off of the cushion and placing them down on the floor so they will not take up space. Victoria took this as an invitation to sit on the couch with him, grabbing the television remote and turning it on to the On Demand channels.

Frowning, the Icelandic teen snatches the remote away from the girl, leaving Victoria with an empty hand. Victoria doesn't react anymore than a slight disappointed look while pulling out her phone. This was probably to let her older brother know where she was.

"They are out with Alfred for the night. Now could you answer my questi-" He shut his mouth surprised when the girl began digging though her bag. He knew she could still hear him, but he was wondering what she was doing. Noticing that her friend was quiet, she takes advantage and begins speaking, "I was like, shopping at the mall for a while and I found something that made me think of you…I bought six of them." She says calmly, pulling out a smaller bag from one of the bigger ones.

"Six of what..?" He curiously looks over trying to peek into the bag. He didn't need to though. The girl pulled it out. A tube of lipstick

Lipstick?

_I remind her of lipstick?_

"Flavored lipstick. This is licorice." She waves it slightly and opens the cap. Emil watches as the girl slowly turns the bottom so the makeup, a dark purple he noted, rising from the plastic. Emil puts a hand on his face glancing between his fingers to look at his friend who was staring at him.

"Okay so do you expect me to put it on? I'm not going to." He blushes slightly and tries to keep his cool. Victoria was always trying to make him look like a fool. Trying to get him into dresses and teasing him to get a reaction out of him. He wasn't going to let it work this time. Nope. Not going to happen. Not this time. But it seemed that the Asian had other plans. She shakes her head and looks down at the purple licorice makeup.

"I just wanted you to taste it. You don't have to put it on…" She trailed off. Emil was quick to react moving his hand from his face and taking the tube from her hand.

"What? I'm not going to _eat _your new lipstick. It isn't even licorice. It's just oils." By the time he finished talking, her look seemed to have intensified. Of course she knew what the makeup was made of. She puts her hand out and Emil pits the tube back into her hand. With a raised brow her plain expressionless face turned into something of an evil grin. She raised the licorice to her lips and slowly applied it over her lips. Mesmerized by the movement, he watches the dark purple's colors cover her pale pink natural look. The darkness of the purple was intense and shiny by the cupid's bow and mid lower lip, and seemed just a bit brighter when it was spread everywhere else.

"Want to taste?"

* * *

I do not Own Hetalia.

I might make something similar to the Founded Only not exactly with a nation being...founded. I am an IRL and Chatzy Hong Kong Roleplayer so I spend a lot of time looking up Hong Kong history.

^^; I am not quite as interested in other nation's histories at the moment (Beside Yong-Soo's whom I will write one about...sometime later) _this _might have been up sooner, but I forgot my Fanfiction password...and my email password...whoops!

I think My next one will be a Chibi!Taiwan and China fic!

Now about this oneshot

I use the name Victoria as Hong Kong's English name. The reason why is for two reasons. One, because of Queen Victoria. I thought it would be cute if she were named after the Queen by Arthur/Alice. In addition to this, she got her name from Victoria City. I thought it would be cool to give her a name that is used for Hong Kong's "Capital" (I put quotes because I am not sure if that is what I should refer to it as)

I am a fan of HongIce (and IceHong for those who get into specifics) but I ship pretty much the entire world. I do not mind Slash pairings but I decided to Make Hong Kong female here because there aren't many fics with Nyo!Hong Kong! That needs to change guys! I find it so cute. This fic is going to have a Part two, but I thought I would put up what I have so far.

If you like, let me know so I can continue writing what you guys want to read.

Oh! And If there are mistakes in here (Which I know there are) let me know! Be polite about it though.


End file.
